Après tant d'années
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Un OS qui se déroule juste à la fin de Dark Phoenix: Charles et Erik commencent à vivre ensemble à Paris. Un nouveau départ, pour ces deux hommes, qui secrètement, se désirent depuis le tout début.


_Hello tout le monde!_

_Je viens vous proposer un OS post Dark Phoenix, ma vision de ce qui s'est passé une fois que le générique de fin s'est achevé ;-) J'espère que vous serez heureux- heureuses de retrouver Charles et Erik à Paris!_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Charles n'en revenait pas, il avait fini par céder. Il avait accepté l'offre d'Erik : vivre ensemble… Et bien que sa proposition, dans un premier temps, il l'avait refusé, pour de multiple raison, à présent il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Qu'avait donc en tête Erik pour lui faire une telle offre ? A quoi songeait Erik ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Charles ne c'était plus promener dans son crâne, par respect oui, mais aussi parce qu'il y trouvait était bien trop confus, colérique et noyé d'acide. Erik était une tête brûlée, un homme qui agissait par instant et avec violence. Charles était tombé amoureux de lui à la minute où il l'avait ressenti ! Il avait senti cette force, cette puissance et aussi cette âme en souffrance. Lorsqu'il avait plongé hors du bateau pour l'intercepter, il ignorait encore à quoi ressemblait ce mutant… il l'avait saisi dans ses bras et tout son être était entré en contact avec le sien. Il avait tout vu, tout su… et irrémédiablement, il était tombé fou amoureux de lui ! Si au début il avait pu se laisser berner par sa candeur et croire que cela eut pu devenir réciproque… les ans et l'expérience lui avaient enseigné que jamais, ô grand Jamais Erik lui rendrait ne serait-ce qu'un centième de son amour !

Certes Erik était un homme de parole, il était téméraire, et très protecteur, néanmoins, il n'était pas homosexuel… Charles avait eut beau tenté de l'oublier et il avait presque faillit y parvenir avec la drogue, quoi que, cela avait fait ressortir encore plus violemment son manque d'Erik, dix ans après, il était en paix avec son désir, avec cette impasse sentimentale… Erik avait disparu, jusqu'à ce que les événement ne les pousse à nouveau l'un vers l'autre… Charles avait bien cru qu'il allait se passer quelque chose lorsqu'Erik était venu le sauver d'Apocalypse, mais non, il était resté là, à le regarder… Charles dépité, malheureux et si affaiblit avait alors tourné son affection vers la seule personne présente capable de la lui rendre : Moira… Mais il le savait cela ne mènerait à rien, il avait juste voulu, de la tendresse et comme cela ne viendrait jamais d'Erik…

Le voir quitter à nouveau son institut lui avait planté un poignard dans le cœur et dans on âme. Il savait qu'en le laissant à nouveau quitter son domaine, il le perdait pour de bon. Charles avait dû se faire une raison : jamais son amour ne serait partagé, jamais !

Et maintenant qu'il avait prit sa retraite, qu'il comptait couler des jours paisibles loin de l'agitation et de la folie du monde, Erik surgissait du néant et déposait à ses pieds son sourire de charmeur invétéré et cette proposition… Comment refuser ?

Charles avait attendu toute sa vie pour vivre avec Erik et même si à présent cela ne devait être qu'entre « amis » … eh bien soit, il saurait s'en contenter. De toute façon, il n'avait que cela comme lot de consolation. Être l'ami d'Erik… lui qui rêvait de ses mains sur sa peau nue, de ses baiser aux creux de son corps offert, de son sexe contre le sien… toute cela n'était que pure fantaisie, fantasmes d'un jeune homme qui s'était fourvoyé toute sa vie ! Car lorsque Charles faisait le bilan de sa vie, il la voyait émaillée de rencontre avec Erik… et chaque de ces rencontres avaient été plus en plus douloureuse et dramatiques. Comment pouvait-il à présent espérer quoi que ce soit de sa part ?!

Erik, n'était pas attiré par lui !

* * *

Erik était attiré par Charles. Il avait toujours ressenti cette attraction et l'avait farouchement combattue ! Non pas qu'il ne puisse concevoir d'être attiré sexuellement par un homme, ça non, mais que cet homme-là puisse être le doux, le bon, le trop tendre Charles ?! Impossible ! Erik ne voulait pas pervertir cet ami-là. Alors au fils des ans il l'avait fui, repoussé avec rage et s'était montré intransigeant envers sa bonté, sa douceur et sa candeur. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre ce sentiment qui lui dévorait le corps dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Charles. Si au début il avait pensé que ce n'était que de passage, il s'était rendu compte que non, il avait Charles dans la peau. Ses yeux bleus, cette bouche rouge, cette âme pure… Erik s'en voulait de le désirer si fort ! Comment pouvait-il imposer la force de son désir à Charles ?! L'homme à qui il avait privé l'usage de ses jambes, à qui il avait volé sa sœur par dépit, à qui il avait fait les pires ignominies et sans que jamais Charles ne le rejette…

Erik était âgé maintenant, il ne voulait plus combattre le feu qui le rongeait… Il avait eu une vie, une vie complexe, dure, faite de sang et de labeur, de peur et de combats… à présent il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : vivre paisiblement… avec Charles !

Alors, il l'avait traqué et retrouvé à Paris. Il avait réuni son courage et l'avait rejoint à la terrasse d'un café…

Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à obtenir son accord ! Mais voilà ! Charles avait cédé : ils allaient vivre ensemble, comme de vieux amis… Erik devrait s'en contenter. Il avait offert sa protection à Charles. Il ferait tout pour se racheter de ses erreurs passés, quitte à ne jamais pourvoir concrétiser ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et vivre en amis avec Charles, avec la possibilité de le voir jour après jours… c'était bien mieux que de ne plus jamais pourvoir le croiser !

Erik voulait Charles plus que tout au monde. A présent il l'avait ! Il voulait se consacrer à lui, à son bonheur et mettre de côté toutes ces années de gâchées, de perdues.

* * *

Erik avait loué pour leur séjour, à durée indéterminée à Paris, un petit appartement en rez-de-chaussée qui se situait dans le Marais. Le loyer était exorbitant, mais Erik s'en moquait, il disposait encore de l'or des nazis pour payer ce que bon lui semblait ! Il voulait gâter Charles et ce petit pied à terre dans ce coin si vivant de la capitale française lui convenait à merveille.

Chacun avait sa chambre, ils avaient en commun un salon qui donnait sur une cour pavée et ombragée, la salle de bain, avec une baignoire large, cependant non conçue pour les personnes handicapées telle que Charles, une cuisine vieillotte, mais utile et un large hall où s'entassait des affaires dont le vélo qu'Erik s'était offert – volé- dès son premier jour. C'était très simple et tout à fait suffisant aux deux hommes.

Erik, toute sa vie s'était contentée de peu, changeant souvent de lieu, d'affaires, alors posséder une chambre et un petit logement comme celui-ci, c'était un palais !

Charles, habitué à son domaine, ne se plaignait pas du peu d'espace de l'appartement parisien, car cela voulait dire encore plus de proximité avec Erik ! Pour cela il aurait accepté de dormir dans un carton à chaussure si cela lui permettait de dormir contre son « ami ».

Pour leur première nuit, tout avait été calme, tranquille. Ils avaient mangé dehors, joué aux échecs dans leur salon en écoutant la radio britannique, puis chacun était allés se coucher. Erik s'était assuré que Charles parvienne à grimper dans son lit sans difficulté avant de regagner sa chambre. Depuis lors une routine tout à fait commune s'était installée entre eux et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en plaignait, bien au contraire !

Le matin, ils petit-déjeuner en discutant des nouvelles du jour, ensuite ils sortaient se promener souvent au jardin du Luxembourg que Charles appréciait pour ses basins d'eau. Et tandis que Charles lisait un roman, Erik courrait pour se défouler, ou restait avec lui à parler, assit sur un banc. Ensuite il rentrait déjeuner, puis vaquaient à leurs occupations personnelles, le soir ils se retrouvaient pour dîner ensemble, soit à l'appartement ou dehors, c'était selon, puis profitait de la vie culturelle bouillonnante de Paris : des concerts, des spectacles, des soirées en tout genre, ou simplement de longues balades nocturnes en longeant la Seine.

En rentrant il buvait un dernier verre en poursuivant leur partie d'échec, jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre décide qu'il se faisait tard et aille se coucher.

Des jours paisibles, des journées idylliques. Charles ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'Erik. Erik ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré de sa vie ! Certes vivre au quotidien avec Charles c'était le bonheur, mais le savoir dans la pièce d'à côté, allongé… presque nu sous ses draps ! Erik avait le cerveau et le corps en éruption !

* * *

Après une journée, où un orage avec percé, alors qu'ils rentraient rapidement de leur balade matinale, nimbant leurs habits d'eau, collant au torse d'Erik son t-shirt manche courte blanche et ralentissant considérablement le fauteuil de Charles, tout avait basculé.

— Bordel ! s'écria Erik furieux de s'être laissé surprendre par l'orage.

Erik poussait laborieusement le fauteuil de Charles qui ne supportait pas l'eau, sur les trottoirs parisiens qui étaient inondés.

— Ce n'est rien qu'un peu d'eau, tempéra Charles, qui était plus mouillé qu'un poisson.

— Non, ce n'est pas qu'un peu d'eau ! C'est un véritable déluge ! cria Erik pour couvrir de sa voix le grondement proche d'un coup de tonnerre.

— On sera rapidement à l'appartement, assura Charles qui bataillait aussi avec ses roues pour se maintenir sur le chemin sans être emporté par l'eau qui ruisselait avec violence.

— C'est ridicule ! s'écria Erik qui en usant de son pouvoir pour soulever le fauteuil métallique de Charles de quelques centimètres.

— Erik, dit d'un ton professorale Charles qui ne voulait pas exposer leur pouvoir aux simplement humaines.

— On sera plus vite chez nous ! riposta Erik qui ne supportait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire pour protéger Charles mieux que ça.

En arrivant à leur appartement, Erik pesta encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soulève dans ses bras Charles pour l'extirper de son fauteuil dans le hall. Charles se laissa faire, il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'Erik depuis… depuis Cuba…

Bien malgré lui et en dépit de ce qu'il essayait de cacher, son cœur se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'Erik l'emportait vers la salle de bain pour lui faire couler un bain brûlant et le réchauffer. Il le portait contre lui avec facilité, aisance et tendresse.

Erik tenait ferment contre son torse le corps bien trop léger de Charles. Il le portait pour la première fois de sa vie… sous ses doigts il sentit la maigreur des jambes infimes de Charles et les muscles tendus du dos de son vieil ami. Tandis qu'il le transportait jusqu'à la baignoire, il respira son odeur. Il avait toujours aimé le parfum de Charles et il n'en avait jamais changé ! c'était poivré, sensuel… ce parfum, dès qu'il le sentait sur quelqu'un d'autre avait l'air vulgaire, mais sur Charles, c'était comme s'il faisait parti de son ADN !

Erik déposa Charles en équilibre sur le bord de la baignoire et sans toucher au robinet, actionna l'eau chaude, tout en obstruant l'écoulement pour remplir la cuve.

— Erik, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux très bien me sécher avec une serviette et aller me changer, je…

— Tu as une nature fragile ! tu vas attraper un rhume ! Je te connais ! Lorsque l'on est sorti de l'eau après ton plongeon stupide dans l'eau…

— Lorsque l'on s'est rencontré ? s'amusa Charles.

— Oui ! C'était idiot de ta part de plonger !

— Sans ça, on ne se serait pas connu.

— Parfois je pense que tu aurais préféré.

— … Jamais.

Ils se regardèrent et un feu s'allumant dans les yeux d'Erik, les joues de Charles s'empourprèrent.

— C'était idiot, car après, lorsque l'on est remonté à bord, tu as commencé à éternuer et cela a duré pendant une semaine ! Alors, tu vas m'épargner tout ça et prendre un bain pour te réchauffer ! décréta Erik qui testa la température de l'eau qui commençait à s'accumuler au fond de la baignoire.

Charles regardait Erik avec tendresse.

— Tu te souviens de ça ? dit-il d'une voix calme et pourtant si chargée de souvenirs et de vœux avortés.

— Comment oublier ? dit Erik sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Erik leva son regard d'acier sur Charles et il réalisa soudain leur extrême proximité. Il déglutit et sa colère envers le ciel et les orages s'évapora à la douceur des yeux de Charles. Il sentait à présent le souffle chaud de Charles qui lui chatouillait la nuque et ses mains nouées autour de son cou pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Erik s'aperçu aussi que Charles l'observait avec intensité… avec… Désir ?

— Charles ? fit-il d'une voix grave et grognante.

— Erik, répondit Charles dans un souffle hypnotisé par la beauté du visage d'Erik façonné par les ans.

Soudain la passion et le désir franchirent les dernières barrières de sécurités que c'était imposé Erik pour ne pas craquer et sa bouche se posa soudainement sur celle de Charles. Charles gémit à ce contact inespéré. Lui qui avait souvent attendu sans jamais y croire, il sentait enfin les lèvres d'Erik posées sur les siennes ! Dans son cœur et dans sa poitrine, une explosion eut lieu. Il ferma les yeux et ses doigts se firent pressant autour de la nuque d'Erik pour l'inciter à continuer ce baiser surprenant. Erik enlaça soudainement Charles. Il c'était attendu à se prendre une droite, ou à se faire propulser dans les airs via son pouvoir de télépathe, certes pas de sentir le corps de Charles bouillir contre le sien !

— Erik, gémit Charles avec impatience et cette fois-ci Erik saisit toute l'urgence de la situation : Charles avait envie de lui !

Erik attira contre lui Charles et fit glisser son corps contre le sien, pour mieux l'embrasser. Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec passion et soudain leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin ! le feu qui couvaient depuis si longtemps en eux, s'embrasa et tout ne fut plus que désir, passion, et flamme ! Ils avaient été frustrés si longtemps, affamés l'un de l'autre sans le savoir depuis presque trente ans ! alors lorsque les digues sautèrent finalement, ils étaient deux corps en fusion, chauffés à blanc par tant de désir qu'ils en étaient malades l'un de l'autre.

— Erik ! Erik ! gémit avec fougue Charles qui lui mordait fiévreusement la lèvre inférieure.

— Charles, si tu savais, grogna Erik tandis que ses mains arrachaient sans vergogne la chemise détrempée de Charles.

— La chambre, gémit Charles, qui sentait que s'ils continuaient ainsi ils pourraient se retrouver nu dans la salle de bain !

Sans plus attendre Erik emporta à nouveau Charles dans ses bras et l'entraîna sans réfléchir dans la première chambre qui croisa son chemin. D'un geste il coupa l'eau et ferma la porte de la chambre sur leur passage ! C'était la chambre d'Erik, celle qui donnait sur la cour, au calme à l'abri du regard des badauds. L'orage dehors continuait de faire rage et alors qu'Erik allongeait sans douceur Charles au cœur de ses draps, les plombs sautèrent, plongeant dans l'obscurité l'appartement. Charles se mit à rire doucement, mais son rire se noya dans la bouche d'Erik, car celui-ci l'embrassait avec possessivité. Sa langue était la sienne à présent et son torse, mis à nu, lui appartenait également ! Les mains d'Erik étaient avides de découvrir les trésors que recelait sa peau délicate. Sa langue s'aventura sans honte le long de son torse, dégustant ses tétons, suçant sa peau pâle et fraîche, jusqu'à atteindre sa ceinture et son pantalon en jeans humide. Erik leva sur Charles un regard électrique, une demande dans le fond des yeux.

— Oui, dit Charles autorisant Erik à le mettre nu.

Erik usa de ses pouvoir et termina de déshabiller Charles qui une fois nu sous lui, lui donna encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour ! Son corps était si beau, si offert, si… c'était Charles ! Charles était nu dans son lit ! l'homme qui abîmait ses rêves depuis des années ! Enfin il l'avait contre lui !

Erik arracha de son propre corps ses habits et se mit nu à son tour. Il tira sur eux la couverture pour pas qu'ils n'aient froid, puis se colla avec urgence contre Charles.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi, grogna Erik tandis que ses dents rongeaient la peau du cou de Charles.

— Moi, aussi, dit Charles dont les mains palpaient les fesses d'Erik avec appétit. Je te veux, tout entier

— Charles, gémit Erik grandement excité par les paroles de Charles.

— Erik, fais-moi l'amour, fais-moi l'amour, réclama Charles d'une voix grave avec un désir si ardent qu'il le consumait.

Erik bandait si fort qu'il en avait mal, il voulait s'enfouir au plus profond de Charles, ne faire qu'un et y rester à tout jamais ! Il le voulait ! Il le voulait si fort ! Son sexe n'avait jamais été aussi gros, ni si dur, pour personne, l'excitation était telle, qu'il tremblait et son cœur frappait comme un beau diable dans sa poitrine.

Charles gémissait, alors qu'Erik l'embrassait avec une passion, qui lui retourna les sens.

Les mains d'Erik sur sa peau lui faisaient penser à du feu sur un papier sec. Et lorsque ses doigts s'immiscèrent en lui, il ne ressentit rien au début, jusqu'à ce que l'index, long et puissant d'Erik vienne trouver sa prostate. Charles poussa un cri de jouissance et Erik sourit avec appétit. Erik prépara Charles, tout en le dévorant de baiser tous plus suffoquant les uns que les autres. Il était penché sur Charles, comme une bête sur sa proie, s'abreuvant de sa bouche pour vivre. Charles était en sueur et lorsqu'Erik écarta largement ses cuisses pour s'installer contre son corps, il tremblait. Depuis si longtemps il avait attendu ça ! être à Erik ! Lui qui avait espéré vivre cet instant dès leur rencontre ! il tremblait et son âme vibrait de concert.

— Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit Erik en caressant le visage de Charles avec une tendresse si forte que Charles en fut bouleversé.

— Tu ne me feras pas mal, assura Charles dont les frissons augmentaient.

— Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme, confia Erik dont le regard incendiait Charles de l'âme au corps.

— Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne, répondit Charles qui était plus que prêt à lui livrer sa virginité.

Erik, reçu cette nouvelle comme un coup de poing : Charles l'avait-il attendu aussi longtemps que lui ?

— Erik, fais-moi l'amour, redemanda Charles qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il était livré à Erik, nu, les cuisses ouvertes, le corps en extase et tremblant d'anticipation, ses joues rouges et sa peau pâle, marquée par les morsures et suçons d'Erik. Il était parfait aux yeux d'Erik, qui guida son sexe et plongea dans le corps de son amant, tout en clouant ses yeux dans ceux de Charles.

Charles poussa un cri grave et sensuel, qui donna la chair de poule à Erik. Erik, dont le sexe gonflé se retrouva comprimé avec plaisir dans l'antre de Charles.

— Han, Charles, gémit-il tout en commençant un léger va-et-vient.

— Erik ! suffoqua Charles, qui ne retenait pas quelques larmes de jouissances qui dévalaient ses joues avec délice. Plus fort, oui, demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée de plaisir.

— Charles ! cria Erik en prenant appui sur ses bras pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui.

Le lit sous les poussées puissantes d'Erik commença à grincer avec complicité, participant à l'effort. La pièce se remplit de leurs soupirs, cris et gémissements, les bruits de l'amour emplit l'air et l'odeur de leur sexe en ébullition les comblèrent.

Charles apposa avec force ses mains sur les fesses contractées et en mouvement d'Erik. C'était si bon de l'inciter à le prendre avec plus de violence, plus de vitesse.

Leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre les abreuvaient de délices.

Soudain la vague emporta Charles, sans prévenir, son orgasme le souleva de terre et l'arracha à son corps pour le propulser loin, très haut à travers les toits de Paris. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour formuler un cri silencieux et son souffle s'échappa de lui tandis que son corps vibrait d'un plaisir ultime.

Erik en sentant le corps de Charles se crisper et convulser autour de sa verge, explosa à son tour. Son sperme gicla, bouillant et épais à l'intérieur de Charles. Et Erik grogna en plantant ses dents dans la clavicule de Charles. Son orgasme le ravagea, non seulement car il était puissant, mais aussi, parce qu'il l'avait attendue toute sa chienne de vie ! Enfin il savait ce que c'était que de faire l'amour passionnément avec Charles, non ce que c'était que de faire l'amour passionnément tout court !

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Unis, à l'unisson, ensemble. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Charles était fiévreux, et Erik plus brûlant qu'un volcan en éruption. Doucement, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le drap avait glissé depuis longtemps des épaules d'Erik pour finir au sol. Erik s'en empara et les recouvrit avec. Charles, ouvrit son bras et Erik avec réticence, par manque d'habitude, vint s'y blottir. Charles avait encore quelques larmes sur le visage. Erik les essuya. Il comprenait, il avait ressenti la même chose : le bonheur le plus pur.

— Erik, je t'aime depuis toujours.

La voix de Charles était chaude et douce, l'orage s'éloignait.

— Charles…

— Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, dit Charles à voix basse.

— Je t'aime aussi. Depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ils se regardèrent dans la pénombre et s'embrassèrent avec ferveur, tendresse. Leurs bras se refermant l'un sur l'autre.

— Ne me quitte plus jamais, demanda Charles qui n'en revenait pas de pourvoir enfin formuler ces mots à voix hautes.

— Jamais plus, jura Erik.

Et tandis qu'ils s'endormaient blottit dans l'armure de leurs bras. Leurs cœurs, enfin collés l'un contre l'autre, battaient à l'unisson et ce n'était que le début de leur nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'ils allaient construire à deux.

* * *

_J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus et qu'il vous aura donné pourquoi pas des frissons ;-)_

_N'hésitez__ pas à me laisser une review, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre! Merci à vous!_


End file.
